


you call it hope, it is but agony of desire

by curlyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hagrid and McGonagall are the only HP characters mentioned oops, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, No Smut, Pets, Pining, Secret Crush, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfries/pseuds/curlyfries
Summary: Louis has had a crush on Harry for the longest time, but when he stumbles upon the Mirror of Erised, he's still surprised at what he finds reflected back at him. When they finally meet, it doesn't seem like it's meant to be, but after a little help in a stressful situation, maybe Louis could re-evaluate.A story where Louis and Harry are meant to be, there's more pets, and an unrequited crush turns into a blossoming new love.





	you call it hope, it is but agony of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1975reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975reasons/gifts).



> Hi 1975reasons! I hope you enjoyed this :) you were a bit vague on what you wanted so I did my best and I hope you weren’t disappointed x Also I kind of combined all your prompts in some fashion, which I hope was okay. I had such fun writing it (despite leaving it to the last minute), and thank you for your lovely prompts.
> 
> Also, all I listened to while writing was a compilation of the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks, and it was awesome.
> 
> Title from 'Tamerlane' by Edgar Allan Poe, which might be an odd choice, but it's a nice poem.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend B, who I complained to when I lost inspiration and life got hectic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: It has now been beta'd! I left it to the last minute and uploaded it before my beta had a chance to read it, but thank you very much to the wonderful Fog and Tea for her patience and guidance.

It was a brisk September morning, and Louis was late for class. It was the first day of the new school year, and things were already off to an awful start. Louis was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and as he hurried down the hallway of the East Wing, the lecture they had all received last night after the Feast was still ringing in his ears.

_Seventh year is a great responsibility. As such, it is imperative you attend all scheduled classes, refrain from overly frivolous activities and set a good example for those in the years below you._

Louis grumbled to himself as McGonagall’s words swirled in his mind. It wasn’t his fault that his alarm hadn’t gone off that morning; he’d charmed his muggle clock and everything, exactly the way his best friend Liam who was muggle born had shown him, never having heard of such a gadget before he met Liam. It had worked every year before, so he didn’t see why it shouldn’t have worked that morning. Either way, there Louis was, half an hour late for a forty five minute class, and was it even worth going anymore? It definitely wasn’t a good habit to be getting into on his first day, but he was still exhausted and hungry as he’d missed breakfast, and thirty minutes in the Room of Requirement engaging in some of those ‘frivolous activities’ sounded much more exciting.

He paused when he reached the right corridor, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. When he was satisfied, he paced past the unassuming wall three times, sneakers squeaking against the polished floors. When the door blinked into existence, giddy excitement ran up Louis’ spine. The doorknob creaked as it turned and the heavy door groaned as it swung inward.

Louis gazed expectantly around the room for the magical games, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products and maybe even a muggle football goalpost or two. But, he frowned, the room was empty. He had been very clear when envisioning what he wanted for the next half an hour. This certainly wasn’t his first visit to the hidden hideaway; he knew how it worked. Which was why he was so confused – where was all the fun stuff?

Hesitantly, he stepped into the room, the oak door shutting solidly and shrinking behind him. The light that usually bathed the room in a golden glow was absent, instead muted tones washed over everything. In the far corner something caught his eye, out of place amongst the tall columns and arches of the roof. Louis moved closer, curious, footfalls soft in the empty silence. The ornate frame of the mirror was beautiful, and he ran his fingers reverently over the message carved around its shape. He’d heard of this mirror, the stories passed down over generations about the happiness and danger it had caused, its beauty and its horror.

“The Mirror of Erised,” he whispered, soft and wonderstruck. Yes, he’d heard the stories, but he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams the overwhelming presence of the mirror, drawing him in with its promise of his deepest desires. He stepped back, but only so he could see what appeared before him in the reflection.

There was a boy, standing beside Louis in his Hogwarts robes. Louis gasped, blushing furiously despite being alone in the Room. The boys were hugging, smiling and happy, giggling into each other’s necks and placing soft kisses on cheeks. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered, lids drooping with embarrassment and want. He knew the boy in the mirror, had been crushing on the same gorgeous sixth year since he could remember. Harry Styles, Hufflepuff, and the subject of Louis’ fantasies. He opened his eyes again, focus caught on the way his green and silver robes mingled with Harry’s yellow and black. They looked happy.

Louis had never actually met Harry, which was why the scene in the Mirror surprised him. Sure, he had a huge crush on him, but the one thing he truly desired? It was unexpected, and as he stumbled out of the Room of Requirement a mere ten minutes after entering he felt disjointed, a frown covering his face. He headed straight back to the dungeons, not interested in seeing anyone for the rest of the day. With this new awareness Louis felt he had to mentally prepare himself for Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, the only class he and Harry shared. Harry was evidently some kind of genius and had received special permission to take one NEWT subject a year early. Crazy, was what he actually was, but Louis couldn’t help but be endeared. He often wondered why Harry wasn’t in Ravenclaw, but when he had once voiced his thoughts to Liam he got only a shrug in response.

He was close to the entrance of the dungeons, excited to fall face first onto his bed and sleep the day away when his reflection in the two-way mirror hanging outside his common room caught his eye. Louis groaned to himself at the sight which met his eyes. He looked awful, his expression distressed and tired and for the first time he saw someone else in the reflection alongside his own. He was definitely going to begin to associate mirrors with horrible things from then on because of course the first person he saw through the mirror would be Harry Styles. 

He stopped involuntarily, halting underneath the mirror. Louis’ breath hitched, his feet unmoving as he stared into green. Harry had stopped too, and Louis was aware of this in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than Harry’s face. To finally get an unobstructed view of him after years of fruitless pining was a little overwhelming, and Louis could feel his palms beginning to sweat and his cheeks heating up.

The natural bustle of the castle faded away as the two boys simply stared at each other. The flickering of the sconces, the hushed conversations between portraits and even the Hogwarts ghosts that passed by, floating through the air ceased to exist as time stood still for those few moments.

The blush that had bloomed on Harry’s cheeks that matched his own felt like the calming balm Louis needed. Despite this boy being the cause of his panic, this time spent gazing into his eyes and mentally documenting all his features was like a breath of fresh air.

When Louis realised they had been standing there for ages just staring at each other, he tried a small smile aimed at Harry. The action caused Harry to frown, barely noticeable if it wasn’t for Louis’ careful watching of Harry’s every move. His eyes flicked down to Louis’ robes and back to his face. The smile faded from Louis’ face as he followed Harry’s eyes. Louis knew that the hurt in his eyes would be clear, but he didn’t have the capacity to care. His adolescent crush, rejecting him before they even got to know each other, all based on the House Louis had been sorted into. Before he could dwell on this train of thought any further, shouts and giggles echoed down the dungeon corridor, snapping Louis’ gaze away from Harry.

“Tommo!” It was Stan, accompanied by Oli and his girlfriend.

The yell was enough to sufficiently prompt Louis to keep moving, and as he joined his mates on their way into the Slytherin Common Room, he forced all thoughts of Harry Styles and his unrequited crush from his mind, determined not to glance back at the mirror. If he had, Louis would have seen Harry staring gloomily at the spot where Louis had stood, wondering why he felt upset about the frown that had graced the Slytherin’s face.

After that night, it seemed Louis couldn’t escape him. Whenever he passed those cursed two-way mirrors, Harry flickered into view. Harry was clearly surprised by it too, brow raised and lips pursed whenever their encounters occurred. Louis couldn’t avoid it either; he’d definitely tried. No matter what Louis did to try and avoid the situation nothing worked, every time single time he passed the mirror there was Harry Styles.

If they’d been on more familiar terms, maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. But all Louis could think about was that once over, that rejection he had felt when they first saw each other in the mirror, the look of disdain on Harry’s face when his gaze fell on the emblem that lay on Louis’ breast pocket. Louis may have hoped to fumble his way into Harry’s heart, but he wasn’t sure if it was still worth it, particularly if Harry had a petty hang-up about Louis’ House. With each encounter, their time spent together got shorter and shorter. Perhaps if they were barely stopping to acknowledge one another, maybe whatever fate was orchestrating the chance meetings would finally get the hint.

However, although Louis’ outward attitude communicated tension and dislike, it didn’t mean he didn’t spend a good portion of his free time thinking about Harry. The sparkling green of his eyes, the soft pink of his lips and the luscious swirls of curls atop his head ran through Louis’ mind on repeat. He was sitting in the Great Hall beside Liam, fork piled with food poised in front of his mouth, but he wasn’t moving, mind stuck on the almost smile Harry had given him the day before. Before he could finish the movement of fork-to-mouth Harry walked in, as his gaze silently bore into the side of Harry’s face and observed the Hufflepuff’s eyes roaming around the Hall. The sudden motion of Liam’s hand clapping down onto Louis’ shoulder caused him to jump in surprise. The chicken on his fork had been flung everywhere, strewn across the long Slytherin table and Liam’s plate beside him. He tore his gaze away from Harry just in time to avoid detection, and directed a sheepish smile towards Liam, who had his ‘concerned face’ on, as Louis liked to call it. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose scrunched, and he always looked like he wanted to make your problems disappear. It didn’t appear very often, which meant it was serious, Louis thought guiltily.

One stern glare from Liam was all it took to prompt Louis to explain.

“He’s just so pretty, Lima,” Louis whispered, eyes travelling around the Hall until he found where Harry was sitting.

Liam hummed in understanding, throwing his right arm around Louis’ shoulders.

"He goes alright I guess."

Louis huffed at Liam’s ignorance; clearly Harry was better than 'alright'. Involuntarily, his eyes slid back to Harry, lips tilting up at Harry's animation and gestures while laughing with his friend Niall.

"Are you going to do something about it Tommo?" Liam's question cut into Louis' wayward thoughts but when he answered he didn't even look away.

"Of course not, Liam. What would I do?" His gaze left Harry momentarily to search Liam's eyes imploringly. Just as Liam opened his mouth to spout something about 'just telling him how you feel', Louis turned away again and sighed wistfully.

“He doesn’t want me Li, I’m a Slytherin. You should have seen his face when he realised,” he murmured sadly. Louis hadn’t realised how affected he was by Harry’s fierce rejection. Objectively he had known his crush not liking him back would hurt, but the extent to which his heart ached surprised him.

The food on the table in front of him disappeared, signalling the start of the school day. With one final forlorn glance at Harry, Louis took his leave, moping out of the Great Hall to wallow by himself in Potions.

What Louis didn’t realise, however, was that Harry couldn’t stop talking about him either. All day and night, Harry would ask questions about the mysterious Slytherin who was actually nice. Harry was a well-liked student throughout Hogwarts, and tapped into his network of friends, acquaintances and even enemies to find out more. Harry’s friend Niall was totally sick of it, tuning out every time he heard even a whisper of the topic. But that didn’t matter to Harry, who could muse out loud to his heart’s content without interruption, groaning or charmed paper birds diving at his head.

Although Harry was desperate for more information on the admittedly cute Slytherin, he was also confused. They hadn’t ever exchanged more than a passing glance before the two way mirrors got involved, but the boy (whose name Harry had discovered was Louis after prodding at some girls on the Ravenclaw quidditch team) had smiled at Harry as if they’d been friends for years. As far as Harry knew, the only class they shared was Care of Magical Creatures, and he’d certainly never caught Louis’ eyes during the months they had spent with Hagrid so far.

The first time they saw each other in the mirrors should’ve been the end of it, particularly with the unfavourable reputation of Slytherin house, but Harry couldn’t get the look of pure hurt in Louis’ eyes out of his head. And that was why he was so confused – Louis shouldn’t have been hurt, and Harry shouldn’t care.

A week passed, and Louis was down at Hagrid’s hut looking after his dog, Fang. In his spare time, Louis liked to volunteer his babysitting services to Hagrid, who often had work on the grounds to attend to. Louis never wanted anything in exchange, just some time to think. He initially came to Hagrid as someone to talk to, caught up in all the drama that came with being a teenager and a wizard. But when Hagrid had to leave Fang in his hut to meet with Professor McGonagall, Louis had mentioned his gaggle of siblings, and Hagrid had been sold. Ever since, if Louis couldn't be found in the castle, he was probably at Hagrid’s.

That day, the weather was particularly wild, and Fang was out of control. He was racing around the hut, howling at the wind. Louis was trying fruitlessly to calm him down, whispering softly and offering treats. After one particularly fierce gust of wind, Fang tore out the unlocked front door, vanishing into the Forbidden Forest. Louis rushed out after him, yelling his name across the Hogwarts grounds.

When Fang didn’t return, Louis sank down onto his knees, roughly pushing his fingers through his hair. Hagrid had entrusted his favourite pet to Louis’ care, and he had gone and lost him! The Forbidden Forest was still “forbidden” for a reason, and Louis didn’t need any more detentions attached to his name. With a long suffering sigh he heaved himself up to follow Fang’s footsteps to the edge of the forest, making sure not to step in.

Up on the hill, at the same time, Harry was on his way down to Hagrid’s hut. There was an extra credit assignment he wanted to ask about. Not that Harry was really in need of extra credit, but it never hurt to be ahead. His hair was whipping about his face, necklaces swinging back and forth as he fought against the gale that blew across the castle.

He hoped Hagrid was around; it would be a shame to have to struggle all the way back to the castle empty handed. As he fought his way close enough to count the pumpkins in Hagrid’s garden, a shout tore his attention away.

“Fang!” it had screamed, just loud enough to be heard over the blustering wind. Something raced out of the hut, straight past the garden and into the forest. A flustered Louis emerged afterwards, creeping towards the out-of-bounds area. Harry frowned, simultaneously wondering what Louis was doing so close to danger and hoping he was okay. He decided to move closer, telling himself it was because he didn’t want Louis to get into trouble, and definitely not because he wanted to finally speak to the boy that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week.

Louis was staring forlornly into the greenery when Harry closed in, and Louis was taken completely by surprise when a small clearing of the throat interrupted his silent torment. He jumped in shock, whipping around to see who had found him, hoping desperately it wasn’t Hagrid.

“Hi,” Harry spoke quietly, smiling. He hoped that if he was nice now, it would make up for his rudeness earlier in the week.

Louis cleared his throat, murmuring the same greeting back. He wasn’t in the mood for smiling or false niceties, something Louis was sure he’d feel guilty about later. But if Harry was only here to get his unsavoury Slytherin self into trouble, he’d rather skip the pleasantries. But Harry surprised him with his next words.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked earnestly.

Louis was taken aback. That didn’t seem like the thing someone with bad intentions would say. Louis’ perspective was already swaying with only four words, his mind telling him that clearly Harry wasn’t a mean person. But, the other side of his brain argued, why was he cruel to you then? When he thought about it, however, was Harry really that awful to him? The week he spent pining in agony would suggest so, but really all Harry did was reject him. Then again, it was based on the colour of his robes, and Louis was a strong advocate for interhouse equality. Regardless, it seemed to Louis that Harry was trying to mend bridges, but it would take more than two measly (yet sincere) sentences for Louis to forgive him. All this thinking left the pair in silence, and Louis jolted when he realised he had yet to answer Harry. He could have given a generic “I’m fine,” and gotten on with his day, but something kept him from doing so. At one point he had believed this boy was his destiny, he might as well give an honest answer.

“I don’t think I am, actually,” Louis sighed, swinging his body around to face the forest again. Harry was surprised but appreciative of Louis’ real answer, and hummed in sympathy.

“Anything I can help with?” 

Louis snorted at Harry, “Can you summon dogs?” The brush off stung Harry, but he understood. It wasn’t like _Accio Fang_ was something that would actually work, but he giggled at himself anyway. Louis gave him a weird look, but it was almost fond, like he couldn’t help but be endeared by Harry and his odd ways, and it made Harry begin to flush.

“Actually...” Harry began, tomato-red blush coming back in full force when Louis turned to look at him with piqued interest, “I might have an idea.” He wasn’t silly enough to try actually summoning Fang, but with a few well-placed cuts of meat, Harry was hoping Fang would come running all on his own.

He gestured for Louis to follow him into Hagrid’s hut, heading straight for the crate by the fireplace. Harry fetched several slabs, grimacing at the squelch of raw meat and dripping blood. The smell emanating from the crate was pungent and had settled into every nook and cranny of the one-roomed hut. He indicated for Louis to do the same, wondering how Hagrid could possibly stand to house the meat in the place he slept. Harry shook his head in wonderment; some people were just strange.

They returned outside, placing the meat in a trail leading from the tree line to the door of the hut. The wind was still in full force, and they battled through, buffeted about with every gust. Screaming to be heard over the wind, they yelled Fang’s name, hoping that both the smell and the noise would entice him out of the forest.

It felt like hours had passed since Fang had run away, and the awkward silence that permeated the air was only broken by bouts of the storm. The two boys didn’t talk to each other while they waited for Fang to return, but both were thinking about all the words they wished they could say. Harry wanted to apologise for the way he had acted in the mirrors, to tell Louis that he didn’t believe he was a bad person, that he was really checking Louis out, and that he frowned because the robes covered all of Louis’ body. Harry blushed at the thought, turning away from Louis so he wouldn’t see. Louis was preoccupied, however, hair ruffling in the breeze as he contemplated the boy sitting next to him. Harry was clearly a lovely person, Louis could see that, but what was going on with the two of them? Did Harry want to be friends? Because if so, Louis didn’t know if he could handle being ‘just friends’ with Harry, not after crushing on him for so long. But were they ready for something more? Louis was still waiting on that apology, after all.

And it was true that Harry was hesitant, as a muggle-born having heard all the stories about awful Slytherins and purebloods when he arrived. But Louis was different, Harry definitively knew that now.

Finally, as Louis was about to suggest they give up and tell Hagrid they had lost his beloved dog, a loud bark sounded from within the forest. Harry and Louis ran to the edge of the forest from their seats against the wall and hollered for the dog.

Fang came trotting through the bushes, tail wagging happily as if he hadn’t just scared Louis to death by running off. He gobbled up the meat as he neared the two boys, and both bent down to scratch his fur, sighing in relief. They led Fang back to the hut, pausing every few metres to let him eat the meat they had left out. Once all three were inside the hut, Harry encouraged Fang to lie down by the fireplace while Louis locked the door and secured all the windows, fervently hoping there was no way Fang could escape again. After the hut was secure, Louis sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as he released all the stress and tension from earlier. All that was left to do was wait for Hagrid to return. Louis sagged down beside Harry on the floor.

“Thank you for your help,” he said, gazing earnestly into Harry’s eyes. Louis really did appreciate all the help, who knows what he would have done without the other boy. Harry smiled in response, hesitantly placing a hand on Louis’ knee.

“Of course Louis, I’m glad I was passing by.” Louis hummed in curiosity, realising that he had no idea what Harry was doing outside the castle in such terrible weather.

“Oh yeah,” he mused, “what were you actually doing out here anyway?” Harry blushed shyly, picking at the hem of his robes.

“I was just, um, going to ask about some extra credit.” Louis tsked and shook his head, laughing quietly at the irony of them both sitting there – the most studious student and the least. When he looked up at Harry, he saw the hurt in his eyes, the pink on his cheeks this time a result of humiliation. Louis was horrified, he hadn’t meant to seem like he was making fun of Harry.

“No, no, Haz,” Louis didn’t even notice the nickname, caught up on making Harry feel okay, “I wasn’t laughing at you, promise.” He held his hands out palms up, wishing for Harry to just get it. Harry laughed once, devoid of humour. He rubbed his jaw.

“It’s fine, Louis. I get it.”

“No, Harry, you don’t.” Louis was determined to make him understand. “I was just, like. Okay so I’m not the best student, you know?” Louis’ hands were growing fidgety, embarrassed at his lack of academic skills. “And like, you’re the best. You’re taking one NEWT a year early; of course you’re brilliant. And I was just thinking about the contrast, you know? Because I think you’re great, H,” Louis slapped a hand over his mouth in shock – that last sentence hadn’t meant to come out. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it when he chanced a glance over at Harry, trying to hide behind his fringe. Because Harry had his bottom lip caught between his teeth like he was trying not to smile and his cheeks were a beautiful rose, eyes twinkling. So yeah, maybe Louis didn’t regret blurting that out.

Hagrid arrived back at the hut a few hours later, and sent the boys off with a couple of rock cakes and some parchment for Harry with instructions for extra credit. They parted ways at the foot of the Great Staircase, Louis heading down to the dungeons and Harry down to the kitchens. It was awkward for a few moments, neither quite sure how to say goodbye, shuffling feet and aborted arm movements, until Harry lurched towards Louis, throwing his arms around the smaller boy’s back and squeezing tight.

“See you tomorrow,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, before quickly backing off and running down the stairs.

Louis was still, frozen and stuck to the ground where he stood. His ear tingled, both from Harry’s voice and the tickle of his curls. He smiled bashfully at the ground, grateful for the hug, even as brief as it was. And Harry had said he’d see Louis tomorrow, which made Louis hopeful. Maybe it could go somewhere after all. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

The next day, Louis stumbled into the Great Hall just ten minutes before breakfast was over, still half asleep. He sat down heavily next to Liam and grabbed as much food as possible, stuffing his face before it all disappeared. His first class of the day was double Care of Magical Creatures, and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to spend an hour and a half with Harry. Out of habit, as was custom every time he thought about Harry, his eyes roamed the room, seeking out Harry’s own. They landed on the Hufflepuff table, and he immediately caught Harry’s eyes. Harry had purposely sat facing the Slytherin table that morning, just in case he saw Louis. When their gazes met, they smiled shyly at each other, before quickly ducking their heads, a little embarrassed at being caught staring at the other.

There was a heady feeling bubbling in Louis’ stomach, brain foggy with thoughts only of Harry, butterflies fluttering throughout his body, causing his nose all the way down to his toes to tingle. He hadn’t felt anything like it before, despite liking Harry for so long he couldn’t remember when it started. He supposed it must have been due to the possible reciprocation of his feelings, and the feelings of a new relationship in its early bloom. He finished breakfast with a smile, completely ignoring Liam and concocting a plan to ensure Harry would see the good in Louis.

When the food disappeared, Louis stood, nodding to Liam and making his way out of the hall. Those butterflies gave a few extra flips when he spotted Harry leaning against the wall outside, clearly waiting for someone, and Louis smiled shyly in pleasure. They strolled down to Hagrid’s hut together, shoulders bumping and feet stepping in time. Louis dared to brush a curl out of Harry’s eye and the pretty pink blush that feathered his cheeks was worth the nerves.

Louis had taken Harry’s books from him the moment they started walking, insisting that it was the least Louis could do to say thanks. Of course, he hadn’t realised quite how many books the dedicated student had, and his arms groaned in protest. Once they reached the field, Louis was quite happy to set the books down, and snuggled into his robes against the chilly air. Harry was shivering, even colder than Louis, and so he wriggled closer, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulling him into his side.

A few minutes into the class, Louis heard snuffles coming from the lump pressed against him, followed by a few sneezes that Harry tried to muffle.

“You okay, Haz?” Louis murmured quietly, not wanting to disrupt the class and call attention to the pair.

“I think I’m sick, Lou,” Louis pouted in sympathy, but inside was thrilled at the nickname.

“I’m sorry, H,” Louis rubbed his arm up and down Harry’s, “there’s probably a spell or potion to cure it though.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“My hands are too frozen to handle my wand correctly, and I wouldn’t want to accidentally make it worse with bad wand work.” Louis hummed in understanding. He made a note for himself to fetch some Pepperup Potion from Madam Pomfrey after class. In the mean time, he drew Harry closer to warm him up, and produced tissues from his pockets. Harry smiled gratefully throughout it all, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

Being late to his second class was definitely worth it when Louis presented Harry with the potion; Harry was so grateful he could have cried. He pulled Louis into a bone-crushing hug, muttering his thanks over and over again, even as he scolded Louis for fetching the potion instead of going to class. Louis knew he didn’t mean it though, Harry’s actions revealing the truth of his appreciation. Louis walked Harry to his next class, holding his books again, before moving on to his own with a grin filling his face, cheek still tingling from where Harry had pressed a quick kiss before rushing into the classroom.

Another week passed in a similar vein, Louis determined to show Harry that he wasn’t a bad person, that being sorted into Slytherin didn’t mean he was an evil, good-for-nothing blood purist who hated just about everything. The week passed in a haze of studying, aching arms and shy smiles that grew in confidence the longer they spent together. It passed too quickly, but it was all Louis could take before he cracked.

One day later, two weeks since Louis was confronted with the fact that Harry really was his destiny, he approached Harry before dinner, catching his elbow and threading their arms together, leading the boy off to an empty classroom. He sat Harry down carefully at a desk but shook his head when Harry patted the space beside him. No, Louis needed movement to get his thoughts flowing.

He stopped pacing to briefly glance at Harry’s face, which had faded from happy to concerned the moment he sat down and Louis didn’t join him.

“I don’t know if I can do it anymore, H,” Louis began, resuming his wandering around the room. “This ambiguity, this indecisiveness, this not knowing – it's hard, Haz, and I don’t think I can handle anymore of it. It’s making me crazy,” he laughed, roughly pushing his fringe out of the way. He certainly felt crazy, the way he had no idea if those smiles Harry aimed at him meant more or if he was just projecting. The fleeting touches, the glances, the gestures, everything Harry did to him and for him led to the idea of something more, but he just couldn’t get the image of Harry judging his robes that first day out of his mind. Had he done enough to persuade Harry? Had Louis proved to both Harry and himself that being a Slytherin didn’t mean everything?

Harry’s face, which had morphed again from concern to horror at Louis’ first words, melted into something fond and sweet, and he held out a hand for Louis to take, palm up. Louis’ hand slipped into his and they fit perfectly, filling up the spaces as if they were meant to be.

“We’re meant to be Haz,” Louis whispered reverently, caught up on how seamlessly they fit together.

“Of course we are, Lou,” Harry agreed. He couldn’t possibly know about what Louis had seen in the Mirror of Erised, but the fact that Harry wholeheartedly agreed anyway cemented the knowledge that Harry really did like him. Louis was relieved that he wasn’t reading too much into the way Harry’s eyes would linger on him for longer than was necessary, or how they had found any excuse to run fingers along the other’s arms or back or through their hair.

“I saw something Harry, that day we saw each other in those mirrors,” Louis twisted their hands together as he spoke, running his other hand along Harry’s wrist. Harry made an enquiring noise, signalling Louis to go on. “I accidentally found the Mirror of Erised,” Harry gasped and Louis smiled, “and you know what it showed me?” Harry shook his head wordlessly as Louis’ smiled widened, teeth gleaming against the lamps of the classroom. “It showed us, H, you and me. We looked happy, and I was so excited because I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, you know?” He smiled down at their clasped hands. “I want that with you, I want us to be an us.” Glancing up at Harry from under his eyelashes, he could see the moment it clicked with Harry.

“I want that too, so much,” Harry replied enthusiastically, squashing Louis to his chest in a bone-crushing hug. “I know that I was awful to you, and I can’t apologise enough, because Lou, you’re so good. You are a wonderful wizard and human being, and I can’t wait to be your boyfriend,” he gushed, squeezing Louis even tighter.

Louis laughed delightedly, the word boyfriend ringing through his head. He liked the sound of it, testing it out in the safety of Harry’s arms. “Boyfriend,” he whispered.

“Boyfriend,” Harry murmured back, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss, cradling his jaw with the hand not holding him firmly against his chest. It was a magical first kiss, even as chaste as it was, as the raw emotion each boy felt for the other swirled around them in their embrace, clinging to their happiness. As they parted, they couldn’t help but smile, excited about their future as boyfriends, fulfilling their deepest desires and secure in their eternal happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;) 
> 
> I don't have an active tumblr, so that won't be inserted after the author reveal, but I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
